vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Konoha Muramasa
|-|Konoha Muramasa= |-|Demon Blade Muramasa= Summary Konoha Muramasa is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. Konoha arrived at Haruaki's home years ago, prompted by his father Honatsu, and has been living with him as his pseudo-older sister for a while. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Konoha Muramasa, Demon Blade Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: At least 400 years old Classification: Wathe, Cursed Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, master swordsmanship, Curse Manipulation, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually slice off trees and metal bars while in human form, when using her sword form's blade she can destroy large armored gauntlets and easily slice off several steel blades) | At least Wall level (Can easily destroy other weapon Wathes in a single blow, significantly stronger than normal, stomped Fear, Satsuko Ontenzaki and Fourteen Coonsberry, can fight Elsie Hinai) Speed: At least Peak Human (Significantly faster than average humans, comparable to Fear), likely Superhuman to Subsonic combat speed (Could last a few clashes with Elsie Hinai with great difficulty, can somewhat fight Trinac Agana with support from her allies, stated to be capable of deflecting arrows) | At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Can fight Elsie Hinai, should be faster than in base) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Comparable to Fear, can send Fear flying with a punch/shove) | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took Peavey’s punches, tanked several bullets and an old house collapsing on top of her, can tank normal blades, caught Fear's drill with her bare hands) | At least Wall level Stamina: High, as a Wathe Konoha naturally has more endurance than any average human; Konoha can continue fighting despite suffering multiple small injuries for a prolonged period of time Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above average, master of swordsmanship and expert warrior with vast amounts of experience in the battlefield Weaknesses: Nauseated by seeing blood due to having used self-hypnotism to seal her curse (Undone after volume 10) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Konoha’s original form is a long katana with a black sheath that is abnormally thin and hard, sharp enough to be called a sheath-blade. However, this is only her sealed form, covered by her scabbard. Her true form, normally only seen for an instant when she uses her Kill Counter skills, is a Japanese white blade that is as clear as ice. * Scabbard: Konoha’s glasses are her scabbard, made out of an unknown material and designed especially for her. The scabbard helps suppress her curse. Due to wearing the glasses continuously, they have become a part of Konoha’s body, and are transformed with her when she becomes a sword, unlike the rest of her clothing, becoming a black sheath. Due to being part of herself, Konoha was able to hide her memories in them when an enemy forcefully returned her mind 200 years in the past, allowing her more recent memories to be recovered when the glasses were once again put on her face. Body Control: Konoha can control the body of her wielder while she’s turned into a sword, using her swordsmanship skills through them and increasing their strength and speed. Sword-Kill Counter: An ability used by Konoha in sword form. Konoha concentrates on analyzing every single action made by her opponent, their breathing, posture, line of sight, movement, fighting style, etc. At the same time, she makes an analysis of their weapon structure based on the resistance taken from the blade to figure out where the weakest spot, structure-wise, is located. Upon combining both analyses she predicts the ideal moment to counter, drawing her real blade and making an iai attack with a particular direction and speed to strike at the enemy weapon’s structural core, destroying its internal structure and causing the weapon to fall apart. True-Kill Counter: An ability used by Konoha in sword form, and the true form of her Killing Counter. Instead of using a technique to destroy the enemy’s weapon to avoid bloodshed, Konoha releases her true self for an instant and uses pure sharpness and power to break through the enemy or their weapon. Blade Essence: In her human form Konoha can infuse her hands, fingers, legs, teeth or even her entire body with the sharpness of her true nature. Blade Infusion: Konoha suggests that she could probably replicate Kotetsu’s trick of infusing objects with the characteristics of a blade, including sharpness to use them as improvised weapons. Self-hypnosis: Konoha was able to use self-hypnotism to modify her personality and seal her curse by forcing herself to be nauseated by blood. Senses: Besides physical senses slightly better than a human's, Konoha is very skilled at sensing presences/movements near her. As a Wathe Konoha can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Additionally, Konoha has the habit of automatically attacking anything moving beyond a certain speed in her surroundings, born of her experiences in battlefields where arrows used to fly frequently. Curse: Konoha’s curse makes her and her owner desire to see blood. However, as mentioned above she sealed her curse before the start of the story using self-hypnosis. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Konoha is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. As a hard object, Konoha can tank normal blades and bullets even in human form if she’s careful, though she can still be hurt in a surprise attack to an unexpected location if caught off-guard. Konoha’s true nature causes her to automatically fight harder against those related to the Tokugawa. Key: Base | True-Kill Counter/Demon Blade Muramasa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Swords Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9